Meant to Be
by OrchidAngel
Summary: Sorry for taking so long to update (a.k.a. a couple of months...o_O') But this story takes place when Sakura-tachi are a couple of years older, and the past comes back to challenge the future.
1. Prologue

Meant to Be  
  
Prologue  
  
by OrchidAngel  
  
Author's Note: None of the characters in this prologue belong to me, except Dr. Ichiro, since I made him up. Clamp owns all the other characters. ^_^  
  
BTW, please R&R, since this is my first fanfic. If I get enough response, I'll continue to keep writing (I'm already working on Chapter 1). Please R&R!  
  
Yes, I know some of the ideas in this story have been written before, but this fanfic is my idea.  
  
Synopsis: Read and find out! :P Oh, yeah, and Sakura and crew are 18 and seniors in Tomoeda High School, and this story takes place with Syaoran having confessed, returned to Hong Kong, and back again. Why has their relationship not grown? You'll find out...^_^  
  
Symbols:  
  
"~~~" Scene change  
  
"" Character's thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The 18-year-old girl sat patiently in the waiting room. Her long auburn hair was swept back into a high ponytail, tied back with a piece of emerald green ribbon, exactly matching her twinkling eyes. She waited anxiously for her name to be called.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Hai!" answered the teenager as she leapt up from her seat.  
  
"Come with me," replied the nurse, as she led the way into a side door. "Dr. Ichiro is ready to see you now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Sakura, what brings you here?" asked Dr. Ichiro. "I haven't seen you since your physical a couple of months ago for your cheerleading tryouts. From what I hear, aren't you the captain of the team?"  
  
"Hai." Sakura replied modestly.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, you see, I have been having trouble during practice lately. It began about a month ago, and I have never had this problem before. I would never become tired after only half-an-hour of practice, but now, I am so winded after 30 minutes that I keep having to take breaks. It's really beginning to interfere with my daily life."  
  
"Hmm, that is odd. Let's run some tests and see what we find, ok?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*A few days later*  
  
"Why, Sakura, you're home early. Don't you have cheerleading practice? What's wrong?" asked Fujitaka, as he saw the sad look on his daughter's face.  
  
Sakura wordlessly handed him the piece of paper in her hands.  
  
"What's this?" He asked her, concerned.  
  
"The report of the tests and scans I had done at the doctor's last week."  
  
Fujitaka scanned the paper, his eyes catching onto the single line near the bottom of the report: "Diagnosis: Bronchioalveolar Carcinoma [BAC] (Lung Cancer); Stage 4; Prognosis: 6 months"  
  
"Oh, Sakura. I'm so sorry, honey," Fujitaka cried, taking her into his arms, as Sakura sobbed disconsolately.  
  
"Why me? Why?"  
  
"I don't know, honey, I don't know." He held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth.  
  
"What do I do, Otou-san?" Sakura asked after awhile. "Should I quit school now? Should I tell someone?"  
  
"No, don't quit yet. Let's not give up hope yet. I know! We'll get a second opinion. I've heard that there's a famous cancer doctor in town this week. We'll go see him. Let's not be hasty. After all, Dr. Ichiro isn't an expert. Alright?"  
  
"But, Otousan..." Sakura began. "What if?"  
  
"Let's not think about it yet, okay, honey. It'll work out; don't worry." Fujitaka reassured his daughter. I can't bear to lose her now. Not so soon, not so young. She's so like her mother. No, I won't lose her!  
  
*********************************************  
  
So, what do you think? Too clichéd? Please R&R, and I promise this story will improve, I've already got it planned out. Especially for S+S fans out there!  
  
^_^ OrchidAngel 


	2. Secrets and Misunderstandings

Meant to Be  
  
Chapter 1: Secrets and Misunderstandings  
  
by OrchidAngel  
  
Author's Note: None of the characters belong to me except for the doctors again. Clamp owns all the other characters. ^_^  
  
BTW, please R&R, since this is my first fanfic. If I get enough response, I'll continue to keep writing.  
  
Synopsis: Sakura just found out she has lung cancer and has six months to live. What will she do now?  
  
Symbols:  
  
"~~~" Scene change  
  
"" Character's thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Sakura!" The lavender-haired girl greeted Sakura enthusiastically. "How was cheerleading practice today?"  
  
"It was fine," Sakura replied, looking downcast, not at all like her usual bright and cheerful self.  
  
Tomoyo noticed the difference. "What's the matter? Is something wrong? Are you sick or something?"  
  
"It's nothing. Nothing's wrong." Sakura tried to look cheerful as she replied. A fake smile was plastered on her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Sakura? Come on, you have to tell me! We're best friends; you've never kept anything from me!" Tomoyo insisted. "Did someone hurt you? What happened?"  
  
Sakura sighed. I might as well tell her; she'll find out eventually. Besides, she's right; she is my best friend and she has a right to know. "I...I...I have lung cancer." She finally blurted it out.  
  
Tomoyo's violet eyes widened in shock. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, "No, and I've just had my second opinion, and the doctor says that I have six months to live--that, since it's stage four, even chemotherapy won't help. There's not much hope."  
  
"Why, though? You've never smoked before, and it can't be air pollution; Tomoeda district is so clean. Why?"  
  
"I talked to Dr. Masaki, and she says that my type of cancer has nothing to do with smoking. It's all those times I went out in the cold to fight the Clow Cards! My body was weak, and one of those times that I caught pneumonia, I developed a lesion that eventually spread to cancer."  
  
"Oh, Sakura! What are you going to do? Have you told anyone yet?" Tomoyo's brilliant violet eyes began to tear-up, thinking of her friend's fate. It was so much like how her mother, Sonomi, had to watch her best friend, Sakura's mother Nadeshiko, die.  
  
Sakura shook her head, "No, and you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone!"  
  
"But what about Syaoran-kun, Sakura? Shouldn't you tell him?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No!" Sakura said vehemently. Her voice softened wistfully, "I won't have his pity. I...I'd rather have him notice me for myself, not because he pities me. Alright, Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded reluctantly, as she thought to herself. Syaoran already notices you, or do you not see that, Sakura?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
Syaoran watched as Sakura dashed into the classroom just as the bell rang as usual. He smiled--somehow she had managed to stay the same after all the years they had been together.  
  
Sakura slid into her desk in front Syaoran and panted with exhaustion. She couldn't seem to get in a full breath. Her book-bag slipped open, and all of her school stuff spilled all over the floor. She sighed as she bent over and picked them up. She was always so clumsy.  
  
As she reached for her Calculus book, another hand reached it at the same time. She looked up into Syaoran's amber eyes. His bangs just partially covered up his eyes. Their hands touched each other's, and they both blushed, reaching quickly away.  
  
"Arigatou, Syaoran-kun." Sakura smiled disarmingly. Her bright smile could always light up everyone's day.  
  
"No problem." Syaoran frowned as he noticed that Sakura seemed to be a bit blue in the face. She's never looked that tired before. I wonder what's wrong.  
  
Just as Syaoran was about to ask her, Terada-sensei walked in the door. Syaoran and Sakura scrambled back into their seats.  
  
"Class, take out your History books; begin reading Chapter 13 on the American Revolution. We will discuss it together when you have finished."  
  
The classroom was silent for awhile, as all the students read to themselves, all except for Sakura who continued to cough. She tried to stop herself, so that people wouldn't look at her, but finally the coughing became so violent that she got up and asked for permission to leave the room.  
  
Tomoyo watched as her best friend walked quickly out. She could still hear the coughing down the hallway. She shook her head sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Later that Morning*  
  
Sakura sighed as she looked at the Calculus test that Terada-sensei had just returned to them. Though she did not fail, she had not done very well, despite all the studying she had done in preparation for the test. I'm never going to be good at math!  
  
Hearing the sigh, Syaoran looked up from his, as usual, perfect test score. He tapped Sakura on the shoulder. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just not really good at math, but you knew that already." She grinned at him cheerfully, although inside she was gloomy.  
  
"Do you want help? I can tutor you after school if you want. How about 4:00, after soccer practice?" Syaoran had been trying to be friendly to Sakura. He had something to confess to her, but he was too embarrassed to do so, and he had been thwarted in every opportunity he had, whether it was someone interrupting them or Sakura not understanding what he meant. He hoped to get a chance today.  
  
Hoe-eee! That's when my appointment is scheduled for, and I can't tell him about my problem. I guess I'll just have to tell him no. Sakura sighed sadly, "I would love to, but I have to do something after school. Maybe some other time, ne?"  
  
"Oh...alright..." Syaoran was disappointed, too. "Maybe tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds great!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*At lunch*  
  
"I really wanted to have him help me, but I can't. Dr. Masaki referred me to a nearby doctor here, Dr. Yamakazi, and I am supposed to try an experimental drug."  
  
"Really, Sakura? So there is hope?"  
  
"It's worth a try, and I have nothing to lose. He wants to see if he can help me. That's why I am going to see him at 4:00 this afternoon, instead of working with Syaoran-kun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran had come from behind where Tomoyo and Sakura were seated together for lunch, completely unnoticed. His ears perked up at the sound of Sakura's voice.  
  
".He wants to see if he can help me. That's why I am going to see him at 4:00 this afternoon, instead of working with Syaoran-kun."  
  
What?! So she didn't want me to help her...because...because...she's found someone else. And it's another boy! How could I have been so stupid? How could I possibly think that she liked me? At least I didn't make a fool of myself by confessing already.  
  
Syaoran trudged sadly away, his heart broken.  
  
*********************************************  
  
So sad about life's misunderstandings, isn't it? *evil grin* I'll write Chapter 2 sometime soon...:P... Please continue to R+R!  
  
^_^ OrchidAngel 


	3. Music of the Heart

Meant to Be  
  
Chapter 2: Music of the Heart  
  
by OrchidAngel  
  
Author's Note: None of the characters belong to me. Clamp owns all the characters. ^_^  
  
BTW, please R&R, since this is my first fanfic. If I get enough response, I'll continue to keep writing.  
  
Synopsis: Sakura has turned down Syaoran's invitation to tutor her because she has a doctor's appointment, but Syaoran misunderstands and thinks she likes someone else...  
  
Symbols:  
  
"~~~" Scene change  
  
"" Character's thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sweet, yet mournful melody floated down from a bare cherry tree, its composer pouring his heart and soul into the bamboo flute at his lips. The song had a clear and aching quality that brought tears to the eyes of all those who heard it that night in the park.  
  
Syaoran, perched on the limb of a sakura tree, his hair tousled in the slight breeze, had his eyes closed, his entire being wrapped up in his haunting melody, the melody that described the turmoil and pain within his heart. He fought back tears as he thought about the past--his past with Sakura.  
  
The first time they had met...  
  
All those captures of the Clow Card when he called her "baka" and refused to accept her as Clow Mistress at first, finally acquiescing after she had conquered Yue...  
  
The time when she had turned to him for comfort and being rejected by Yukito, and he had said that he knew that she would find someone else who loved her...  
  
The moment he had confessed his love for her...  
  
When, just as he was leaving, Sakura had told him that she loved him, too and had given him the bear he named Sakura...  
  
Then, when he had returned five years later and told her that he was unsure of how he felt, that all that had happened before was just childhood silliness, and that he needed time apart to think about his feelings for her...  
  
When, as he turned around to leave, she, with tears in her eyes, had promised that she would wait for eternity for him to see clearly what his heart was telling him...  
  
Now--now that he finally realized that he truly loved and was going to tell her so, he was too late and had lost her. He had made her wait too long, and she had found someone else.  
  
Tears threatened to fall from his eyes; it was something he had not felt for years, when at his father's funeral, at the age of three, he had vowed never again to cry or to love anyone too deeply.  
  
As the song rose to a climax, he suddenly stopped, lowering the flute from his lips.  
  
He knew what he would do.  
  
He would distance himself from her. Since he loved her too much to let her be hurt, he would step aside for the other person, though he did not know who it was. He knew that if he said anything, she might feel bad for him and give up her own happiness, as she was so selfless. But he did not want her pity. At the end of the school year, he would return to Hong Kong, this time for good.  
  
His mind made up, he lifted the flute back to his lips. This time he played a melody that was just as sad as the first, but with a sense of determination mixed within.  
  
The flute he played was a beautiful instrument, something he had inherited from his father. It was made of golden-colored bamboo and upon it were carved intricate pictures. It was said that his father had been a wonderful healer and flutist, and that one night he had, by some intuition, gone outside to look at the moon. His sight caught upon something bright in the bamboo thicket. When he came closer, he saw it was a single golden bamboo stalk. He cut it down and created the flute out of it. Some believed that the flute had magical powers that could heal all wounds, and others said that, whenever Syaoran's father played the flute to his patients, they recovered faster.  
  
To Syaoran, though, the flute was just a way to express his feelings. He had taught himself to play it, and he often created his own melodies, as he did tonight. Somehow his fingers knew what to do without his thinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura, on the way home from the doctor's office, heard the two melodies. She would have gone to investigate, but she was too tired. Her heart also bore a heavy burden. Dr. Yamakazi had said that his drug could not cure such advanced cancer, but he could help ease the pain. Listening to the second melody, though it was still mournful, her heart seemed to lighten; the song seemed so close, so personal, so comforting, as though its creator was feeling the sadness and determination she was feeling, too.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Awww, isn't that so sad? Syaoran loves Sakura so much that he would be willing to give her up for the sake of her happiness....*sniff, sniff* I'm gonna go cry now....  
  
K, R/R and tell me what you think, working on next chapter...  
  
BTW, if you want me to let you know when I have my next chapter up, just e- mail me at OrchidAngel83@yahoo.com, and I'll add you to my mailing list...  
  
OrchidAngel ^_^ 


	4. Shadows of the Past

Meant to Be  
  
Chapter 3: Shadows of the Past  
  
by OrchidAngel  
  
Author's Note: Mei, Ying, Master Hung, and Hu-Li all belong to me! Yay! Clamp owns all other characters. ^_^  
  
BTW, please R&R, since this is my first fanfic. If I get enough response, I'll continue to keep writing.  
  
Synopsis: Syaoran has decided to give up Sakura because he wants her to be happy.  
  
Symbols:  
  
"~~~" Scene change  
  
"" Character's thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura knew instinctively that she was in the past. She had experienced these dreams before, those glimpses of the past that gave hints to the future. When and where, though, she still did not know.  
  
She walked through the garden, finally noticing the pavilion. A young man was seated under it, his head down, his concentration focused on the scrolls on the table before him. He was, however, garbed in ancient Chinese robes, his hair tied behind in a short pony-tail.  
  
She walked around from behind him, tiptoeing, though she knew he could not hear her anyway, trying to see what he looked like, and who he was.  
  
He looked up all of a sudden and smiled, "Ah, there you are, about time..."  
  
Sakura gasped, thinking he could hear her, but then turned at a noise behind. Two young ladies were entering the pavilion, also dressed in flowing Chinese robes, one in white embroidered with red roses who had red hair and dark brown eyes. The other, though--Sakura gasped again when she saw her. She was in a delicate pink robe with pale blossoms and brilliant green leaves all over her dress, but what stunned Sakura most was her face. She looked just like Sakura, with long flowing auburn hair and brilliant green eyes.  
  
The two were obviously sisters, from their faces, but it could be seen that their personalities were distinctly different. The red-haired girl was clearly dominant and confidently swept over to the man's side. The younger sister, however, stood to the side, smiling shyly. Sakura turned back to the young man.  
  
Then she recognized him.  
  
How could she not? He was the man that had brought about all those changes in her life. His work had wrought the magic cards that she, the Card Mistress, had been destined to recapture. It was Clow Reed, a younger Clow Reed, of course, but Clow Reed, nonetheless. He did not have his monocle, but his smile was just as reassuring as it would be later.  
  
"Brother Clow..." the older sister whined, tugging on Clow's sleeves. "Come on, you've been studying all day. It's time for tea..."  
  
"All right, Ying, I'm coming." he smiled at the younger sister again. "Mei, I heard you had another dream last night."  
  
"Yes, I did, brother Clow." Mei smiled shyly again.  
  
"What did you see this time?" He stood up to join her by the doorway, leaving Ying still clinging on to his arm, looking annoyed.  
  
"That's what father wants to discuss with you, brother Clow, so please come join us for tea."  
  
"All right, let's go." Clow looped his other arm around Mei's, and they made their way out of the pavilion, with Sakura trailing curiously behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The tea was simple and ritual, with no one touching a thing until Mei and Ying's father had the first sip. He was a tall and regal-looking man, with a full gray beard, and eyes full of wisdom.  
  
"Master Hung," Clow began. "Mei said that you wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Yes, Clow, I do." Master Hung nodded. "Mei has had a dream predicting that you will be soon leaving us. Have you had any such thoughts?"  
  
Ying gasped and looked shocked.  
  
Looking at Mei, Clow nodded, "Yes, Master Hung, I wish to travel to Europe so that I can learn from their magic traditions and maybe link it to what I have learned here with you. There is power there that has never been tested before; maybe I can make it work with our magic."  
  
"I see. So you have thought through this then?"  
  
"I have, Master Hung." Clow cleared his throat. "And there is one thing I would like to ask of you."  
  
"Other than my blessings?" Master Hung smiled.  
  
"Yes, Master. I would like to take sister Mei with me to be my wife."  
  
Ying choked and ran out of the room, tears streaming from her eyes, while Mei sat quietly with her head looking down.  
  
"Clow, you have been my greatest disciple, and I agree with you that you are ready to leave, but I am not ready to give up Mei, the blossom of my heart. She is far too young, and you have seen how Ying has reacted. Ying had loved you all the time, and this will break her heart, both the parting and the rejection."  
  
"I understand, Master." Clow looked down disappointed.  
  
"Clow, you are only 18, and Mei is only 16, so I will say this. You have my blessings to go to Europe. Mei, however, will stay here for two more years. When you are ready, you will come back to receive her for your bride. Do you agree?"  
  
Clow jumped up. "Th-th-thank you, sir. I will do as you have suggested."  
  
"That is good. It will give both me and Ying time to adjust. Perhaps time will soothe her pain."  
  
"I am sorry for the pain I have caused her, sir. Please give her my regards. I will leave immediately, so that I do not have to hurt her further."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The scene faded, but Sakura soon found herself in the same room still. Mei sat at a table, reading a letter:  
  
~...I am so glad that our two years separation is half over. I have found here a power that, if combined with what your father has taught me, will be so powerful that it would take an even more powerful being to control. I hope to do this and, thus, prove myself to Master Hung...Give my regards to your father and to Ying. Tell her I wish her the best in her wedding to brother Pai-Lang. I wish her only joy...counting the days...yours, Clow Reed~  
  
Ying walked into the room, older, as well, but seemingly more angry. "So, he has written again?"  
  
Mei stood up, and handed her the letter. "He wishes you the best in your marriage."  
  
Ying snorted. "Of course, he would. Then he can come back in peace without feeling sorry for me. Ha! It's all your fault Mei! You stole him from me! You were always everyone's favorite, especially father's! Just because I could not master his magic, and you always awed everyone with your stupid dreams! You have ruined everything!"  
  
She ripped up the letter and tossed the pieces at Mei's feet, storming from the room.  
  
Mei gathered up the pieces and held them to her heart, tears coursing from her eyes, her head shaking sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was raining now, and someone approached the door. As he came closer, Sakura could see that it was Clow Reed, now dressed in formal European clothes and wearing glasses.  
  
The door opened, and Sakura saw that it was Ying, dressed all in white, a sign of mourning. Her eyes opened at the recognition of Clow, but soon narrowed again to glare at him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Ying! How are you? How is everyone? Where's Mei and Master Hung?" He looked through the door, trying to see what was beyond.  
  
Ying pushed him back. "Get out of here. You've done all this. Get out!"  
  
Bewildered, Clow stared at her. "Done what? Tell me, what's going on. Why are you in mourning?"  
  
Ying laughed. "More than you could ever believe. Ha! Mei said that she could never marry you, and so she left one day and never came back. Father was so distraught at her leaving that he became ill. He died yesterday. It's all your fault!"  
  
"What? How? I'm so sorry about Master Hung, Ying. May I come in and pay my tribute?"  
  
"No, get out! He loved you and Mei best anyway. It was always you two. Do you know, even when he was dying, he asked for Mei? Not me, the faithful daughter who stayed by him, but Mei, the one who had brought him so much pain. She was always the flower of his heart. Ha! Just because I could not do magic. Do you know how I feel? Can you ever take away my pain?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Ying, I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused. I do not know how to fix things for you."  
  
"You can't! So get out! You broke my heart, and I will make you and Mei pay for it one day!"  
  
"Did Mei leave anything? Any note or anything?"  
  
"Here, take the stupid letter." She thrust an envelope in his hands and then slammed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Dear Clow, I am sorry to not say anything to you, but I could not do it. I hope this will not hurt you, but I know we cannot marry. We just are not meant to be. Please take care of my father for me, and Ying as well. Understand that she has been through so much. We found out that Pai-Lang had been hurting her, even when she was with child. He died soon after she gave birth to a girl, Ling, due to drowning in the river after drinking too much. She has not been the same since. Please take good care of her; she needs your love more than I do. She has always loved you with her whole heart, and it would help her so much if you would care for her, too. I am gone now, no longer in the way, so please do not worry about me. Do not try to find me. I know it is better this way; we just are not meant to be. Yours, Mei.~  
  
Clow slowly folded the letter again, his eyes sorrowful, then got up from the ground where he had been sitting. He picked up his briefcase and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura found herself in a familiar place now. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized where she was--it was Tomoeda, an old Tomoeda!  
  
She saw an older Clow coming out of a house and saying good-bye to another man. As he turned and walked away, he halted at what he saw in front of him. A woman was walking down the street towards him, the hand of a small girl's in hers. She carried a basket in the other arm as she looked down, speaking to the little girl.  
  
"Lan, did you have fun at school?"  
  
"Yes, mommy, we drew pictures today, and I drew a picture of you and daddy!"  
  
As she approached Clow, she glanced up and froze, her basket falling from her grasp, and eggs splattering all over the ground.  
  
There was a silence between the two, until the girl tugged at her mother's clothes, "Mommy, what's the matter? Who's this person?"  
  
"Mei? Is it really you? Can it be?"  
  
"Clow, it's you... Why are you here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clow and Mei now sat in the living room of a large house, sipping tea. Mei had tears in her eyes, as Clow told her all that had happened after she had left.  
  
"Mei, I came here because there was something strange happening. There had been a disturbance in the magic of the world, as though a dark being is growing ever stronger. Have you sensed it?"  
  
"Yes, I have, in fact, ever since I felt it, I have felt a pain in my chest, jabbing at me ceaselessly. I do not tell my husband, though; he has enough to worry about."  
  
"Well, I came here to visit Master Sono, he is the leading force here in Japan. I had no idea I would find you here. He is trying to help me isolate this force. But what are you saying about the pain? I sense no pain. Mei, what's wrong?" he rushed to help her as she doubled over.  
  
"It hurts, oh, it hurts so badly, like a sword puncturing my heart..." She sought hard to hide the tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clow and Mei faced the shadowed figure, arms held in fighting stances. "Don't just stand there you demon! Fight!"  
  
"Hahaha," the figure laughed and stepped forward.  
  
Sakura saw that it was Ying. She was dressed in black, her red hair done neatly in a bun, her eyes tinged with red as well.  
  
Clow and Mei dropped their arms in shock.  
  
"You didn't expect it, did you? Not you Mei, nor Clow. You didn't think I had any powers, huh? Well, it's amazing the things you learn when you travel, isn't it? Did you like my gift, sister?" Ying pulled out a doll with a large needle in the chest. It was in the likeness of Mei.  
  
"Ying, what do you want? Why are you hurting Mei like this?"  
  
"Oh, it's too late now for that. I just want you to suffer, and to know who finally beat you both. Ha! You can't beat me now!"  
  
"Ying, please don't do this. Leave brother Clow alone!"  
  
"Oh, I won't, dear sister. You get to watch brother Clow die! He's the one who caused all my pain, and I want you to suffer as much as I did!" She raised her arm and pointed them at Clow. A black ball of energy issued forth, and Clow quickly moved out of the way. The blast of the energy against the tree, however, knocked him over.  
  
Ying raised her arm again for the final blow, and even as the energy came towards the helpless Clow, Mei ran into the full force of the blow, knocking herself over.  
  
Clow leapt up and ran towards her, holding her weak body in his arms. "Mei! Why did you do that? Why?"  
  
Mei touched his cheeks, "Clow, we're not meant to be in this life, but I wanted to help you as much as I could. You must stop her, Clow, but don't hurt her. She was good once, but she let her anger and jealousy take over her. Just stop her, please. Use those powers you told me about, and this." She pulled a small key out from around her neck.  
  
"The Key of the Hung family! But Mei, how? Why?"  
  
"Father wanted you to have this, but he told me to keep it safe. Take it now, and defeat her. Use your power and my power combined. I will put my power in it, so that you can overcome her. But please don't hurt her. And..." she gasped, her words starting to trail off. "...don't tell my family. Erase their memories, make them think I died in an accident, so that they can live in peace. Pass the Key onto someone who is worthy, I know you can do that."  
  
She started to cough more violently, and soon blood came from her mouth. "I love you, Clow, and, though it is not meant to be, I will wait for you for eternity..." Her hand dropped, and her breathing slowed and stopped.  
  
Clow brushed the tears out of his eyes and then laid her body gently down.  
  
"Ying, let us settle this." He held the Key up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clow stood over the conquered Ying, his eyes sad and angry. "I promised Mei I would not hurt you, and so I won't, but I take your evil powers from you now and seal them away. You can keep a little, but not enough to hurt others. Only if you are ever able to wrench away Mei and my power from me or my heirs will you ever gain them back. And that will never happen, for our descendants and heirs will guard it. Go now. Go take care of your daughter. Be a good mother to her."  
  
Ying stood up, glaring still, "You think you have done me a favor, but you should have killed me. I will get revenge one way or another. Just you watch!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura blinked in the brightness, still taking in what she had seen.  
  
"SAKURA!" Kero's face popped out in front of her.  
  
"Aaaahhh!!!" She screamed.  
  
"You're late again! What happened?"  
  
"I had a strange dream last night. I'll tell you later. Got to go!"  
  
Kero watched as she dashed out the door, still throwing on clothes. She has seen the past now.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Yay! I finally got around to writing the next chapter. Though it seems really weird since it's like it has nothing to do with the story, it sets the background information for what happens later. Don't worry we'll come back to more S+S later. Please R&R!  
  
^_^ OrchidAngel  
  
Next Chapter: The Vixen Arrives--the past is brought to life, but will it repeat itself? And what does all this have to do with Sakura and her problem? Find out next! 


	5. The Vixen Arrives

Six Months to Live  
  
Chapter 4: The Vixen Arrives  
  
by OrchidAngel  
  
Author's Note: Clamp owns all characters, except Hu-Li and the past characters...^_^  
  
BTW, please R&R, since this is my first fanfic. If I get enough response, I'll continue to keep writing.  
  
Synopsis: Sakura has had a dream that told her about Clow Reed's past. What does this tell her though? And who is the new student?  
  
Symbols:  
  
"~~~" Scene change  
  
"" Character's thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura stood outside her house, panting, only after having run down the stairs. It was so tiring to move, much less run to class. I'll never make it to class in time this way. I'll have to do it then. She pulled out a card and quickly called Dash out, without even using her wand anymore.  
  
"Dash, please help me get to school on time."  
  
The tiny creature nodded his head, and jumped into her shoes, giving Sakura the power to run to class. Even so, this tiny amount of energy needed was beginning to burden Sakura, and she did not notice the two new auras in the area.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran looked around for Sakura, as the bell was bound to ring any moment. Then, he noticed the pink aura coming, though it was fading fast. He didn't even notice the newcomers by the doorway.  
  
RIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!  
  
At that moment, Sakura came rushing through the door, and Syaoran, seeing her about to collapse, leapt up to help her. Instead, another pair of arms was faster and held her up as she gasped for air.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't use magic in plain sight."  
  
Sakura jerked up, finally noticing in whose arms she was standing.  
  
"Eriol-kun! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Well, I was getting lonely and bored in England, so I decided that coming back to Japan might give me the break I needed."  
  
"That's great! It's so nice to have you back!"  
  
"Ahem.!"  
  
Sakura turned around to notice the whole class watching her in Eriol's arms, especially Syaoran who was shooting death glares at his old nemesis.  
  
Terada-sensei cleared his throat again. "Well, it seems that we already know one of our new guests in our class. Class, this is Eriol Hirazagawa, if you remember from elementary school days. He has come back to join us again from England. Eriol, if you would sit in the seat next to Sakura, please."  
  
Eriol helped Sakura to her desk and then slid smoothly into the familiar seating arrangement.  
  
Terada-sensei turned back towards the door, this time to introduce the other student that Sakura and Syaoran had failed to notice before. "And, now, from China, we have Hung Hu-Li. Hu-Li, do you want to tell a little about yourself?"  
  
Hu-Li was an extremely pretty girl, with dark red hair and brown eyes, marred only by the fact that they were glaring at Sakura. Sakura shifted uncomfortably, wondering why she always had such bad first encounters with exchange students, but then decided that she would do her best to befriend this new classmate. Hu-Li shifted her gaze towards the rest of the class and broke into a sudden girlish smile, "Hi! My name is Hu-Li, and I am from China. In Chinese, my name means fox, and I hope I will become friends with everyone." She bowed once and smiled again.  
  
Tereada-sensei looked around the classroom and then back to Hu-Li, "Hu-Li, you can sit in the desk next to Li Syaoran. Syaoran, please raise your hand."  
  
Syaoran obediently raised his hand but looked suspiciously at the newcomer. He thought he felt a strange aura around her, but he wasn't sure, as it was like nothing he had ever felt before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was lunch time, and Tomoyo and Sakura slowly found their way to their favorite sakura tree, chatting quietly.  
  
"What did he look like? Did he look like Eriol? Wow! I can't imagine Clow Reed having such a complicated past. It's so sad, though.poor Mei!"  
  
Sakura was strangely subdued, "It was shocking to find out all that about Clow Reed, whom I have always thought to be such a mysterious figure. It never even occurred to me that he had to learn his magic from somewhere, but what worries more is why I am having this dream now. Whenever I had dreams about the past, it always signified that something was going to happen, but even if something does now, I don't think I can handle it anymore."  
  
"Oh, Sakura! I am sure everything will turn out already. Remember? Your motto? Because it is Sakura, everything will surely be alright! And, Syaoran, Eriol, and I will always be here to help you however we can!"  
  
"I suppose so.I can only hope."  
  
It pained Tomoyo to see her best friend like this, but ever since Sakura found out about her situation about a week ago, she had become listless, unlike the cheerful person she had always known. They ate their lunches quietly, each thinking their own private thoughts.  
  
Should I tell Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun, just so they can begin taking care of things, in case I.no, I must not even think about it. But should I tell them about the dream, so that they can have some warning? But what does it mean? How does Clow Reed's past have anything to do with the future?  
  
I wish Sakura would talk to Syaoran-kun, so that he can be there for her, as I am sure he would like to be. Perhaps I should ask Eriol-kun what to do. Sakura really should tell other people, especially Syaoran-kun, but I must respect her choices.  
  
The pair sat so quietly that they did not even notice the presence of another person beside them.  
  
"And, what, may I ask, are two young ladies thinking so deeply about on such a fine day?"  
  
Sakura jumped in surprise, but quickly smiled at the sight of Eriol standing in front of them.  
  
"Eriol-kun! How are you? Do you want to join us for lunch?"  
  
She quickly shifted over on the bench to make room for him.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura! So, tell me, what were you two so deep in thought about, if I may know?"  
  
"Actually, I wanted to ask you, since it has something to do with you-well, the old you, at least."  
  
Eriol smiled, "Sure, but do we want to call my cute little descendant over as well, since I have a feeling he might want to hear this, too?"  
  
Sakura looked up, "Oh, yeah! Where is Syaoran-kun, anyway?"  
  
Eriol grinned crookedly, "I do believe that is him sitting in that tree over there, pretending not to eavesdrop."  
  
A grunt was heard, as a chestnut-haired figure leapt down from the branches. "Who said I was eavesdropping? I was just enjoying a little privacy, that's all."  
  
Sakura smiled up at him, "Well, as long as you're here, I wanted to let you know about a dream I had last night. I have no idea what it might mean."  
  
The group gathered around the bench, not noticing the red-haired figure staring down at them from a few trees away. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the emerald-eyed sorceress in the middle of the cheerful, tight-knit group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*After school*  
  
Syaoran found Sakura before she left the building. "Hey, watch yourself, ok? And let me know if you need any help, alright? We don't know what to expect," he told her gruffly.  
  
She smiled brightly at him, "Thanks, Syaoran-kun! I will, don't worry!" Should I tell him? No, it's my own problem, I don't want to burden anyone, now that we are expecting more trouble.  
  
Syaoran stood and watched Sakura's back as she slowly trudged home, watching her until she turned the corner and was out of sight. He sighed and turned around only to come face-to-face with Hu-Li.  
  
"H-Hu-Li! What are you doing here? I didn't see you!"  
  
She grinned at him. "Are you going home now? Will you walk me home? I'm not familiar with this area yet." She tugged at his arms.  
  
"Umm, I would, but I have soccer practice. Sorry." He glanced back once more at the direction where Sakura had gone.  
  
Hu-Li merely stared at him. "You like her, don't you?" She didn't say who she was referring to.  
  
"W-what? What are you talking about? Where did you get such an idea?"  
  
She stared at him for a few seconds longer, before turning abruptly and leaving the school grounds.  
  
Syaoran furrowed his brows in suspicion as he watched her turn the corner. What is this feeling that she's giving off? And where are all these new questions about the past coming from?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura hummed quietly to herself, as she thought about the discussion they had about her dream earlier that day.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She had just finished describing her dream, and everyone turned to look questioningly at Eriol who was deep in thought.  
  
A few moments later, he sighed, his eyes especially bright. "Yes, that was my past, or rather, my old self's past, a past that I have tried so hard to forget the pain of. Mei was my Master's second daughter, and I truly loved her, but it's just as you said, Sakura, it didn't work out." He shook his head, as if trying to clear out the memories.  
  
"I'm sorry, Eriol-kun." Sakura was upset to have brought about such sad reminders to Eriol.  
  
"No, it's alright," Eriol smiled again. "Did you know, though, that Mei was your direct ancestor?"  
  
"What?!" Everyone jumped up in surprise.  
  
"Yes, remember? Mei had a daughter named Lan, who also had a daughter. That is where your source, and your mother's source, of second sight come from, Sakura. It has been passed down from mother to daughter for generations."  
  
Sakura took a deep breath, trying to take in all that she had learned. "No wonder I thought Mei looked a lot like me. She's my ultimate grandmother. I never knew we had such a past.but, wait, whatever happened to Ying? You let her go, right?"  
  
Eriol sighed sadly, "Yes, Clow let Ying so, as Mei had wished, but he locked away her powers, so that she would no longer be able to hurt anymore people. He placed it in a magically sealed box, and the only key that can open it is your Key."  
  
"But my wand is no longer a key!" Sakura fingered the star pendant at her throat.  
  
"No, but, when you pass on the Key to the next Cardcaptor, it will return to its original shape of the Key, so that the new master or mistress will have to learn how to wield it once again. This was the protection Clow put onto it, ensuring that she would never get her hands upon her powers again."  
  
Syaoran interjected, "But, wait, isn't she dead anyway? Why did you even worry about having protection so far into the future?"  
  
"It was merely a precaution because I did not know where her studies in magic had taken her, and her thirst for revenge may have caused unknown powers to grow within her. I do not know what happened to her, though. I assume she returned to China to raise her daughter, but I never saw her again."  
  
"Wow." Tomoyo sighed dreamily, all the while holding her video camera to tape the entire unfolding of Clow's past life. "It's such a sad, romantic story. 'I will wait for you for eternity.'"  
  
"And we were reunited, in a sense," Eriol murmured quietly. "My other half met your mother, Sakura, and they were truly happy together."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Sakura sighed happily. It's so nice to think that Clow Reed finally did find happiness. My father and mother found each other after all. It was meant to be.hanyaan!  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see two angry brown eyes staring into hers.  
  
"Hu-Li! Hi! How are you? Are you walking home, too? Where do you live?"  
  
Hu-Li merely glared at her stonily, "You always have everything you want, don't you? Always making everyone like you just because you're so cheerful.You're always everyone's favorite! You stole him from me, but I will have him back! Just watch!" She shoved Sakura down and continued down the road.  
  
Sakura shakily stood back up, unsure of what had just happened. What did I do to deserve this? Why does she hate me so much? And why do her words sound so familiar?  
  
*********************************************  
  
A/N: Whoohoo! I finally updated after so many months! Sorry to keep everyone waiting! I hope you like this chapter. It's taken me so long, since I had to put aside my writing during high school, and, now, in college, I have even less time. I just decided all of a sudden that it was time to continue the story. I really do have it planned out, I just have to sit down and write it.  
  
Well, hope you liked it! I know it's kind of slow right now, but I have to build up to the conflicts, you know? Please R&R! Greatly appreciated!  
  
^_^ OrchidAngel  
  
BTW, if you want to be informed of updates or wanna ask questions about future plot plans, please e-mail me at OrchidAngel83@yahoo.com  
  
Next Chapter: (Title to be decided) Who is Hu-Li? And why does she hate Sakura so much? Will Sakura finally tell Syaoran about her cancer, and what is the dream forewarning? 


End file.
